The Legend of Spyro: Danger Line
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle Reaver is on a mission to obtain terrorist info in a small town in an Island south of India. He gets captured and tortured by the terrorists to become the greatest weapon in existence. Something goes wrong and the facility implodes, dragging our homicidal friend into a new world where he must fight the Dark Master, as well as an ancient monster capable of destroying the world.
1. Prologue

Hate, the all-consuming fire.

Throughout humanity's existence hate, accompanied by greed, has caused the line between the good and bad to become almost nonexistent.

Light and dark, pain and bliss, good and bad, life and death, all of these things are what defines us, makes us what we are.

Some question our existence, question what we are.

I know what we are.

What we are is nothing but a fragile stain on this world, a stain that gets bigger and bigger, and refuses to go away.

If we cannot move away from this downward spiral, then we shall fall into the graves we have dug for ourselves.

I know this all too well.

My name is Kyle Reaver, and I have seen what lies ahead.

We are all doomed, and nothing can stop the coming of the storm.

We are approaching the line that must not be crossed, the line that spells the end for us all.

The danger line draws near and there is no end in sight, and the cause of all this lies with the fire.

The fire, known as hate, greed and lust.

I fought the fire, and lost.

Now I'm a weapon to be used in wars waged by men with pitiful desires.

I damned myself, so now I must live with my hate.

God have mercy on those before me, for I have no control.


	2. War is in my blood

"Get down, get down!"

"Shit!"

"I'm hit, I'm hit!"

"Man down! Need a medic over here!"

"Oh God, someone help me!"

"Get up Reaver!"

I groaned as I was shaken.

"Get up damn it! Get up!"

I slowly lifted my head, a throbbing pain coursing through my battered skull.

"Easy there, you got hit pretty badly after the jeep blew."

I looked around dazed until something to my right caught my eye. It was a standard issue M4A1 assault rifle with a red dot sight and grenade launcher attachment. I grabbed the gun and checked the clip. It had a full 31 shots, perfect.

"I'm ready sir. Let's kill some fuckers already." I said.

The man before me grinned and nodded.

"Good to hear you're ok there, major. Let's move," he said

We ran up to a wall of sandbags and crouched just in time to avoid a swarm of red hot metal.

I leaned around the cover and fired, placing a shot between one of the terrorists eyes.

"Head shot bitch!" I yelled, laughing a little.

I tilted my gun upwards slightly and fired a grenade. The grenade went flying right into the wall of a building, knocking over several of the fuckers and burying them with rubble.

"Move up, move up!" One of the colonels called.

I fell in line with the others as we ran to the next cover ten feet in front. This continued for another five minutes before we managed to clear the area. One of the soldiers to my left pulled out a radio.

"Get some transport here ASAP!" She yelled.

As soon as her order was given we heard the sound of a few tons of maneuverable metal and rubber moving towards us. One of the hummers stopped in front of me and the door opened to reveal my best friend from high school, Kevin.

"'Sup bitches, yah need a ride?" He asked.

We piled into the vehicle and got ready to go.

I got in and was put on the gun since my best friend was the driver. After everyone was ready we sped down the street, dodging debris and enjoying the ride.

"So, you finally got that armor you always wanted back in high school huh?" Kevin's question was more of a statement rather than an actual question.

My answer was a simple, "yep."

I'm wearing a pair of black cargo pants with thick leather on the knees and black steel toed boots. I have a long black trench coat with a very tall collar and a black sleeveless shirt with a skull and crossed pistols on it in white. A pair of fingerless black leather gloves with steel plates on the back are covering my hands. Covering my face is a black gasmask with red lenses and a wide brimmed black hat to finish off my intimidating appearance.

I looked up at one of the buildings and spotted what appeared to be a group of scientists.

"Hmm? Hey guys, look!" I yelled.

The group looked up and saw them.

"Why are there scientists here?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" I replied.

We drove on, sweating under the intense scrutiny of the scientists above us. After a few minutes we made it to our target, a rundown genetics testing facility. We got out and gathered around the entrance.

"Planting breaching charge, stand back." I said.

I placed a small metal and plastic box on the set of doors and stood with my back to the wall on the right side.

"Now," came the quiet one word order.

I held up the detonator and squeezed, sending the signal to the charge. The door blew off its hinges and we ran inside with our guns raised.

"Clear!"

We lowered our weapons and spread out to scout the room. The room was full of many different vehicles and ammo crates, but nothing involving genetics or stuff like that.

"Hey guys! Take a look at this!" Kevin yelled.

In a few seconds we were all together standing in front of a large door. The door had a pad with an imprint of a hand on it.

"Are we in a freaking video game or something?" One of the men behind me said.

I reached out and placed my hand on the imprint. The pad light up and the door creaked open.

"Yep, we are in a fucking video game…"

I looked at Kip then walked on.

We kept walking until we reached an elevator.

"Weird…" I muttered.

The door opened and we stepped inside.

"Hey Kyle, you mind telling me what a fucking futuristic elevator is doing in a factory that has been abandoned for seventy years?" Kevin asked.

I turned to him, shrugged and directed my attention forward when the doors opened.

"Oh, my, God…"

The room was huge! It was easily able to fit almost the whole city in here. We sat there dumbfounded until a loud metallic clang drew our attention to a large crate.

"Why hello there gents, I hope you enjoyed my hospitality." The man said.

The group immediately aimed for his face and emptied their clips, the high speed pieces of metal tearing the body apart.

"That wasn't very nice."

We looked frantically around until we found him again, sitting on a crate behind us.

"Come now, let us be civil." The man said in calm tone of voice.

I slowly walked forward with my gun at the ready.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man grinned.

"I go by many names, boy. Just call me Lucien for now. As for any questions you may have, they can be answered later, after I finish my tests." Lucien said.

"And those tests would be?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied with a sinister grin spread across his face.

I was about to reply when I felt an impact on the back of my head and my vision going black. All I could hear was a laugh, the laugh of a mad man, the laugh of one who saw the truth in the world and immersed himself in the raging inferno of hate and betrayal.

The laugh of the damned.


	3. Mission is a Failure

"Wakey wakey, little soldier, I don't believe you are paid to sleep do you?"

I opened my eyes and saw Lucien's face inches from my own.

"Excellent excellent, he's awake!" He cheered.

I looked down and saw that my body was strapped to a metal table with various vials full of unknown chemicals and needles looming above my body.

"You see, I brought you here today to test out an interesting device I found. It is said that this device can connect to other dimensions that we may or may not know. I messed around with it and found it is able to rewrite the DNA of the one it chooses. I intend to find this world, and use you as my weapon to take over that world. Now be a good soldier and do as I say." Lucien said.

I growled and tried to bite his face, but missed by a mere centimeter. Lucien leaned back and laughed. This only brought out another growl as I tried to break my bonds.

"Begin the procedure. I want him done by tonight. It's going to be a full moon, and the device can only be activated at this time. GO!"

I heard various people running around, preparing various types of equipment. I looked up at the needles and saw them getting closer and closer to me.

"I heard there is a chance that the subject could die due to the DNA modifications and several other factors. This will strengthen and enhance your body, mind and reflexes to the point where you would be able to dodge bullets and fire any launcher from the hip one handed. Of course you would still be able to be wounded, so we will make your flesh stronger and your bones denser. Have fun!" Lucien whispered to me before leaving.

I felt the needles pierce my flesh and screamed in agony as the fluids were injected into my body. This went on for literally hours. I think four to be exact. Once the needles left my body I blacked out.

**(One hour later)**

"Get up! Damn you child get up! It's time to finish the tests!" Lucien said.

I opened my eyes groggily and turned my head to the side. I saw my limbs chained down again and groaned. Lucien undid the chains and dragged me across the room to a large stone object with cylindrical shape. It was about sixty feet in diameter. The stone was black with purple runes glowing all over it, and an eerie glow was emitting from the center. Five pillars protruded on the edge of the base, purple veins connecting them to form a pentagram. The top of the structure was a metal ring with shackles in the middle.

Lucien dragged me over to an elevator that was placed next to the stone construct. It rose with a series of rusty clanks and the cracked gears lifted us to the top. We got out and Lucien had some of his men attach me to the shackles. After I was secured they entered the elevator with Lucien and disappeared from sight.

"Activate it."

I looked down and saw the veins glowing brighter and brighter. The light blinded me and everyone else in the room.

"It's working!"

The light died down and in the center of the pentagram was a large purple crystal. It was in the shaped of a serrated blade with a black metal base. Before I could blink the blade shot out and impaled me, tearing through my chest and pouring a dark substance into my body. I screamed in agony as my flesh started to melt off my bones. Then my bones started cracking as they were pushed around and reformed. After they finished moving I let out one final scream before going silent. I didn't have the energy to open my mouth, let alone scream. A black fleshy substance poured from the tip of the crystal and covered my body. The slimy flesh started to form organs and blood.

"Here it is brothers! The weapon we have been waiting for!"

I heard cheers as the blade left my chest and the shackles snapped open. Acting on pure instinct and adrenaline I spun in midair and landed on all fours. The impact caused the stone beneath me to shake.

"Now young soldier, why don't you come with me so I can get you ready?"

I looked up at Lucien and stared him in the eye, a deep growl escaping my throat. I was about to pounce on him when a loud rumbling drew everyone's attention. We all looked at the stone structure behind me and gasps were heard at what we saw. The whole thing was crumbling.

"No! What's happening?"

I looked back to Lucien before turning back to the structure.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you are going to die today." I replied with a scowl.

I started advancing on the man, but stopped yet again when a blast of energy left the crumbling structure. The wave of purple energy shot through the facility, destroying tech left and right before stopping. My eyes widened and I turned to run. Lucien saw this and was about to follow my lead when the energy came back, dragging everything inside the field with it. I tried to fight the pull, but was knocked in by a boulder. The last thing that went through my mind before it went blank was, "why the fuck is it always me?"


End file.
